


Longevity

by Raja_Myna



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble and a Quarter, Immortality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raja_Myna/pseuds/Raja_Myna
Summary: La Volpe is immortal.Ezio is young.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/La Volpe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Longevity

**Author's Note:**

> For an old kinkmeme prompt: https://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/717.html?thread=2766029#cmt2766029
> 
> I tried for a drabble. Failed. Still, hope you enjoy it, despite the shortness.
> 
> As with most of my oneshots, this might be continued.

La Volpe had lived long enough to curse his years. Time ticked by and loved ones came and left and La Volpe was left alone, too old by far but unable to stop caring because he feared what would become of him if he did.

So when he got drunk with the young Assassin and truths spilled out and mutual attraction and drink stole both their senses away, he had to at least try to give the boy an out before they went too far.

"I was too old for your _father_. I'm too old for you."

Really, he thought as Ezio’s eyebrow rose in skepticism, he didn’t know why he had thought that would be enough to deter the boy. It certainly hadn’t Giovanni.


End file.
